Chris Likes His Men Fresh
by ourlipsaremadeofcandy
Summary: Darren is tired and smelly when he gets home from his gig, but Chris coaxes him into the shower.


Chris grabbed Darren's arm, pulling him from the beat-up couch where he had flopped down after coming home from a gig at a nearby venue.

"Come on Dare," Chris said sternly. "You need to shower because I am _not_ sharing a bed with someone who smells homeless."

Darren grumbled but reluctantly let himself be towed to the bathroom. He stood in the doorway while Chris started the shower, longing for the comfort of his bed and the warmth of Chris' body curled up next to him. Chris turned to walk towards Darren, reaching for the hem of that ridiculously hot henley Darren often wore to his shows and pulling it up and over his head. For a moment he simply let his eyes linger on the other man's torso, admiring how subtly sculpted his chest had become, how his abs were held taut in anticipation.

Before he could think twice, Chris moved to unbutton his own shirt, dropping it to the floor behind him when Darren reached a hand down to unzip his jeans. As he slid the jeans off along with Chris' briefs, Darren let his fingernails scrape lightly down the sides of Chris' thighs, causing Chris to let out a light sigh. Darren quickly shed his own faded blue jeans, tugging Chris into the steamy shower after him.

"Will you wash my hair for me?" Darren asked with a small pout, picking up a bottle of shampoo from the shower bench and handing it to Chris despite his very put-upon face. He knew that although Chris pretended to be annoyed, he secretly loved any opportunity to get his hands into Darren's curly locks and as Chris massaged his scalp, Darren hummed happily, loving the feel of Chris' slender fingers sliding through his thick hair. When Chris had finished, Darren rinsed the shampoo from his hair, watching as Chris began to wash himself. Darren grabbed the soap from Chris, motioning for him to turn around so that he could wash his back. He trailed his hands along Chris' back, working the soap into his smooth white skin, exploring dips and hollows and wondering how anyone could be so impossibly beautiful, before sliding his hands around to Chris' chest. He gently pulled Chris back so that they were skin to skin, one hand snaking lower to wrap around Chris' cock, his own erection tucked between Chris' cheeks. Chris inhaled sharply, the feel of Darren's firm grip and hardness pressing against him was enough to make his knees buckle. As Darren began to stroke, he pressed kisses in between Chris' shoulder blades, working his way up and around to the side of Chris' neck. He lapped at the pulse beneath Chris' ear before sucking the skin there, and it was nearly too much.

"Please," Chris begged, his voice hoarse. "Please, I need more."

"Mmm. More? More what, Chris?" Darren was nipping a trail along Chris' neck now, his tongue swirling after to soothe. "Tell me what you want."

"I want - I want you. I want to feel you inside me." Chris was squirming now, pressing back against Darren, hoping he would get the idea.

Darren, driven by the lustful sight of Chris' wet body wiggling against him, knelt down so that he was eye level with Chris' perfect porcelain ass. He dragged a finger along the tight ring of muscle, smiling when Chris shivered at the contact. Chris gasped when Darren leaned in and licked long and slow at his entrance, pushing the tip of his tongue into Chris. He replaced his tongue with a finger, delving into Chris with enough enthusiasm to make Chris moan loudly. Darren grinned, adding another finger. This time he pressed in slowly, moving his fingers around and crooking them at such an angle that had Chris gasping for more.

"Are you ready for me?" Darren breathed, becoming increasingly aware of his own needs. He was painfully hard and seeing Chris needy and flushed and hearing him _moan_ that way was only making it harder to stay in control.

Chris nodded, lip between his teeth in an effort to control his outbursts. "Please Darren, I need _you _inside me."

Darren sat down on the shower bench, pulling Chris back towards him until the tip of his cock was poised at Chris' entrance. He leaned forward to nip at Chris' shoulder once more before finally lowering Chris' hips, slowly pushing until he was buried deep. They both stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

"Oh my God Chris, you're still so tight," Darren said, the sound of his voice muffled as his lips were pressed against Chris' back. "You feel amazing."

In response, Chris simply lifted his hips, letting himself drag along Darren's length, eliciting a long groan from his curly-haired lover. He then dropped back down and repeated his actions, this time adding a small wiggle of his hips.

"_Fuck._ Do that again," Darren bit out between clenched teeth, and Chris could only obey, rising up and lowering himself only to roll his hips around. By this point, Darren was a wreck, breathing heavily and groaning as his fingers dug into Chris' waist. With his mind in a haze of lust, Darren lifted his own hips to meet Chris, slamming into him and moaning long and low. They worked together this way, Chris lowering his hips as Darren raised his to meet in the middle with a loud _smack, _until they were both panting with the exertion.

"Darren, I'm-" Chris broke off, gasping as Darren ceased his thrusting to grasp Chris' cock in one hand, the other reaching down to cup his sack. "I'm so close."

"Come with me," Darren whispered, barely audible over the sound of the shower. He pumped Chris' cock with his fist, Chris moving in perfect sync with him. Suddenly over the edge, he let out a long groan as he came hard inside of Chris, his hand tightening reflexively around Chris' cock as his muscles clenched and unclenched. The feel of Darren's seed pumping into him was too much, and Chris came with a shout, his come spilling down over Darren's hand as his body rocked and his mind became a blur of ecstasy. When Chris finally came to, he realized he was gripping Darren's wrist and slowly relaxed his hold, letting himself sink back into the shelter of the warm body beneath him. He turned his head to look at the man behind him, small aftershocks still running through his body, and saw that Darren had a small contented smile on his face, so blissful that he almost looked as if he was in a daze.

Darren seemed to realize Chris was watching him and began to say, "That was-"

"Amazing?" Chris cut him off, a smirk forming at the corner of his lips. "I know. But we really should finish showering before all the hot water is gone."

He slowly slid off Darren, resisting the urge to whimper at the loss, and turned to offer his hand. Darren took it and the moment he was back on his feet he yanked Chris towards him, holding him flush against his chest as he captured Chris' lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue exploring. When Chris moaned into his mouth, Darren pulled away, cock already trying to get hard again. He smiled down at Chris' stunned face and turned away to reach for the conditioner.

* * *

><p>A short while later, after showering and spending some time drying each other off with warm fluffy towels, Darren and Chris snuggled down into the covers of their bed. Darren, sighing as the day's stress finally seemed to melt away, scooted back until his back was pressed against Chris, silently letting Chris know that he wanted to be the little spoon. Chris smiled fondly and turned to drape an arm over Darren's side, pressing his nose to the back of Darren's head and inhaling the scent of his shampoo.<p>

He could not believe how lucky he was, that he found someone who fit him as perfectly as Darren, someone so right for him. It had only been a few short months but he knew with certainty that he would spend the rest of his life with this man. A man who, despite his constant nagging, still wore brightly colored socks with his suits and insisted on keeping that horrid old sofa because it was "special" to him. A man who still had Harry Potter marathons and enjoyed playing with bubbles, but was by far the most dedicated and hard-working soul Chris had ever met. His passion for music and acting knew no bounds, and Chris had come to realize that he respected Darren for that, and loved Darren's little quirks, anyway.

"I love you, you know," Darren mumbled, startling Chris from his reverie. He was half-asleep but Chris knew he meant it.

Chris chuckled and pressed a kiss to Darren's neck. "Yeah, I know." He let out a deep breath, snuggling closer and letting his eyelids droop closed as he whispered into Darren's hair, "I love you too."


End file.
